The rise of Thistlestar
by Dead stroke360
Summary: What if Thistleclaw became leader of Thunderclan? find out in this Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Bluefur padded through the snow with her kits in her jaws. She was taking her kits to their father, Oakheart of Riverclan. She had to give up her kits if she were to become deputy. She wouldn't have to do this if Thistleclaw, a battle hungry warrior, were not a worthy candidate for the role of deputy. For the safety of Thunderclan she had to give up her kits and become the deputy. "Momma im cold" Mosskit whimpered. "Were almost there" she replied in a soft tone. "Bluefur where do you think your going!" Thistleclaw peeked through the bushes. "Thisleclaw it's not what you think". " Don't lie to me!" he snarled. Thistleclaw lunged at Bluefur and slashed her fur. She bit his neck and flung him off. "Run my kits run!" Bluefur yowled. Thistleclaw slammed his paws across Bluefur's head and ripped her neck open. The kits fled in fear. Thistleclaw covered Bluefur in snow and dragged her back to camp. As he returned the sun rised and cats were starting to fill the area. Cats started to crowd Thistleclaw as he dropped Bluefurs body. Sunstar padded up and looked at Thistleclaw. "What happened to her!?" Thistleclaw gazed at him and said, "I found a badger size hole in the nursery, and when I looked I found her body but her kits were nowhere to be seen". Shocked yowls and sadness broke out from the cats. "We will burry her body and sit vigil for tonight in honor of her death, and if anyone smells badger or kit scent then report it to me" Sunstar yowled over the cats. Sunset rised in the sky and it was time to burry Bluefur. "I have one more announcement, the new deputy of Thunderclan will be Thistleclaw". Yowls of approval broke out from the cats. Tigerclaw padded up to Thistleclaw and whispered "congrats".

A few moons later Sunstar lost his last life and it was time for Thistleclaw to go to the moonpool. The rise of Thistlestar was among them.


	2. Thunderclan vs Riverclan

Oakheart yawned and his eyes opened. He let out a long stretch and padded out of the warriors den. "Daddy! Daddy!" Oakhearts kits, mosspaw, stonepaw, and mistypaw ran up to him. "Crookedstar is going to make us warriors today!" they bounced up and down. "That's great!" Oakheart purred. Crookedstar appeared from his den and stood on the highrock, letting the sun warm his fur. Crookedstar gazed over at the three apprentices and gave a small nod. "Clan meeting!" Crookedstar yowled. The cats of Riverclan made there way to the clearing. "Mosspaw, Stonepaw, Mistypaw, please step forward" The three apprentices slowly made there way to the highrock. "I Crookedstar of Riverclan call upon my ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have trained hard and have understood the code. From this day on they will be known as there new warrior names. Mossflower, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot!" Crookedstar yowled their new names. The cats of Riverclan chanted the new warriors name. The three new warriors looked up at their leader with pride as their clan greeted them. "Im so proud of you my kits" Oakheart purred. Greypool, there foster mother, nuzzled them and purred in happiness. Oakheart felt sadness prick him as he wished their real mother were here to see them. "Brother would you care to join me on a hunting patrol?" Crookedstar padded up to Oakheart. He nodded and together they made there way out of camp. "Your kits will be fine warriors" Crookedstar nudged his brother. Oakheart nodded. They padded along the border of sunningrocks and Thunderclan scent filled there nose. "Thunderclan attack!" The yowl of Thistleclaw sounded from the bushes. Suddenly Thunderclan cats filled the area. "Go get help now!" Crookedstar hissed. Oakheart did not hesitate, he quickly race off. "Thunderclan is attacking we need back up!" Oakheart rushed into camp. The Riverclan cats raced off to sunningocks and the battle began. Oakheart lunged at Tigerclaw and rammed him over. Tigerclaw hissed and slashed Oakheart's muzzle. Oakheart raked his claws down Tigerclaws chest, and then he bit his neck and flung him into the crowd of cats. Mossflower and her two siblings fought side by side, taking down any Thunderclan cats who attacked. Thistlestar brutally slashed Crookedstars belly and shoulders. Crookedstar kicked him off and hissed, "What is the meaning of this!" Thistlestar snarled and said, "Its about time Riverclan lays off sunningrocks!" Crookedstar swiped Thistlestar's ear and nipped his tail. Oakheart rammed into Thistlestar knocking him over, and then and pinned him and slashed his stomach. Thistlestar bit Oakheart's neck and flung him off. The Thunderclan cats were winning and soon Riverclan would have to give up. Crookedstar rasped and looked at his wounded clanmates. "Riverclan retreat!" Crookedstar coughed. The Riverclan cats broke off there battles and fled to camp. "Victory!" Thistlestar shouted as the Riverclan cats fled. Oakheart hissed and would have shredded Thistlestar if it weren't for his sore limbs. He limped into camp and searched for his kits. Mistyfoot lay on the ground as she was treated, her other two siblings waiting there turn. "You fought well" Oakheart nuzzled his kits. Ever since Thistleclaw had become leader things have changed to the worst. Would his hunger for power end?


	3. Thunderclan's victory

Tigerclaw padded through the camp entrance. He felt pride inside of himself for the victory they received. One day Oakheart will bow down to me, Tigerclaw thought in his mind. Tigerclaw looked over at Thistlestar, how im I ever going to be a better leader then him one day? Tigerclaw thought in his head. "Im getting tired of all this fighting, at least Sunstar wouldn't rush in on all these battles" Tigerclaw heard Frostfur talking with Longtail. Tigerclaw lunged at Frostfur and pinned her down.

"You dare question Thistlestar!"

"No Tigerclaw that's not what I meant!"

"Tigerclaw that is enough"

Tigerclaw looked around and Thistlestar faced him. Thistlestar looked at the two. "Report to my den Frostfur, now" Thistleclaw glared at her. The two cats padded off while the others sat there in silence. Tigerclaw padded out to hunt. He scented the air and Shadowclan scent filled his nose. Tigerclaw padded to the border and sniffed Shadowclan's scent markers. They were awfully close to Thunderclan's side of the border. Tigerclaw returned to camp and searched for camp. He noticed Frostfur checking the elders. "Serves her right", Tigerclaw thought in his head. Tigerclaw saw Thistlestar by the prey pile and he quickly approached him.

"Shadowclan have been marking there borders and it seems close to ours"

"Shadowclan! Those fox hearts killed Snowfur! They want our land we will give them the message to stay away"

Tigerclaw nodded and padded to the prey pile. He noticed the kits in the nursey playing, he always wondered about having a family. "Hey Tigerclaw want to share a vole?" Goldenflower meowed to him. He nodded and they sat togethere eating the vole. He felt comfort when Goldenflower was around, there was no denying he felt feelings for her.

Thanks for reading guys, im trying a new writing style if you could tell. Anyway right now the kits are Dustkit, Ravenkit, Sandkit. If there is something wrong in the timeline and you would be kind enough to tell me in the reviews I would appreciate it.


	4. Foolish kits

Thistlestar's eyes opened. He got to his paws and padded out of his den. The gathering was today and he needed to pick which cats should attend. He peered over to the nursery and saw Frostfur lying in her nest. He had only found out yesterday that she was pregnant with kits. More warriors for Thunderclan he thought in his head

"Thistlestar, a tree has fallen in our territory" Lionheart meowed as he padded up to him. "Lets move it into the river" Thistlestar replied. The two cats padded off into the forest. The kits watched them leave.

"Wow there going to move a tree!" Greykit squeaked. "One day I want to move a tree" Sandkit squealed. Pinekit, Sandstorm's brother, padded up to them. "How about we sneak out and watch them" Pinekit grinned. Dustkit, and Ravenkit padded up to the group. "That's mouse brained!" Dustkit hissed, "And dangerous" Ravenkit added. " Well im going, join me if you want"

Pinekit slipped through a hole in the nursery and disappeared. The others cast glances at each other, then followed Pinekit.

Thistlestar and Lionheart made it to the tree. Thistle star examined it carefully before moving it. "Do you think the tree will block the river?" Lionheart gazed at him. "It will be Riverclan's problem once it's in the river" Thistlestar replied sharply. The two started to push the tree with all there strength. The tree rolled slowly, then started to pick up speed as they pushed it again.

The kits huddled together in a bush by the river. "You sure they will be here?" Ravenkit asked nervously. Pinekit nodded. "Im going to catch a fish" Pinekit smirked. "No, were already going to get in trouble as it is" Sandkit mummered. Pinekit did not listen. He padded to the river and watched it silently. He had not noticed the tree coming straight at him. "PINEKIT!" a yowl sounded. Pinekit turned his head then BAM the tree smashed into him and he fell into the river. Lionheart quickly leaped into the river and grabbed Pinekit by the scruff. Pinekit's body was crumbled, but he was still barely alive. "Foolish kits!" Thistlestar dragged them out of the bush. The cats returned to camp. "Sandkit! Pinekit!" Brindleface raced up to them. Thistlestar shoved her out of the way and dropped Pinekit. Featherwhisker padded up to them and looked at Pinekit. "Im sorry, there is nothing I can do" Featherwhisker looked at them. "My kit!" Brindleface whaled. Redtail nuzzled her mate as she cried. Thistlestar and the rest of Thunderclan buried him and sat vigil for the night.

Pinekit's eyes opened but he wasn't in Thunderclan. Stars shined above him and lit the sky. A blue grey she cat approached him. "Hello there" she meowed softly. "Where im I?" Pinekit whimpered. "Your in Star clan" the she cat said sadly. "Where are my parents?" he looked at her. "Im afraid your parents can't be here with you yet". "Im all alone…?" Pinekit started to cry. The she cat wrapped her tail around him and pulled him close. "I will take care of you" she meowed softly. "Who are you?" he whimpered. "I am Bluefur, a former warrior of Thunderclan".


	5. Thistlestars remark

Thistlestar leaped onto Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Highrock!" he yowled. Cats gathered around the rock and stared up at Thistlestar. "I have chosen the cats that will attend the gathering. Redtail, Featherwhisker, Spottedpaw, Lionheart, Patchpelt, Tigerclaw and Willowpelt shall come" The chosen cats gathered around the entrance to camp as Thistlestar took the lead. "Are we going to tell Shadowclan to lay off our territory?" Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and whispered to Thistlestar. He gave a small nod as they continued down the path.

They came upon the river and the log they had pushed out of their territory was now blocking it off. Thistlestar put a paw in the water then took it out. "Its not to deep I believe we can walk through it," he told the cats. Thistlestar put his paws one-by-one in the river and started to walk. "We have to walk through the water?" Willowpelt gasped. Lionheart padded to her side and helped her cross the river. Once they crossed the river they arrived at the gathering. Windclan and Riverclan had been there, but Shadowclan was still coming.

Thistlestar took his place on the large rock beside the other leaders. Soon after Shadowclan had arrived. "Let the gathering begin!" Heatherstar yowled. Crookedstar got to his feet and stood tall among the cats. "Riverclan has been facing prey and water shortage since a log blocked out the river. We have had to manage on the prey that we had already caught. That's all from Riverclan" Crookedstar sat. Thistlestar had to hide the smirk on his face. A mouse brain leads Riverclan, Thistlestar thought in his head.

Heatherstar got to her paws. "Windclan has been doing well. Greenleaf brings prey and good weather for the next generations to come" Heatherstar announced. Thistlestar guessed that there was a new queen in Windclan. Heatherstar sat down as Cedarstar rose from his feet. "Shadowclan has also been doing well. Two warriors drove out dogs in our territory, the warriors puffed out there chest and pride showed on their face, Shadowclan also has new kits. That is all" Cedarstar finished. Thistlestar leaped to his feet and his smirk he couldn't hide. "Thunderclan has been doing great. We recently have won a battle against Riverclan" Riverclan cats hissed and there fur bristled as Thistlestar went on. "We also have kits on the way. Before I finish my news I like to say to you Shadowclan cats, I know you been marking the borders close to ours. You can threaten us all you want, but when the real battle begins Thunderclan will be ready" Thistlestar smirked.

Cedarstar leaped to his feet fur bristling, "You want to fight here and now!" he snarled. "It wouldn't be wise to fight here at the gathering" Thistlestar replied. Cedarstar let out a fierce glare as he leaped off the rock and led Shadowclan away. "Thunderclan to camp!"


	6. Moonstone

Featherwhisker sorted through the herb stacks and set them aside. His gaze turned to his apprentice, Spottedpaw. Tonight they would travel to the moonstone and speak with Starclan. Featherwhisker padded over to the sleeping apprentice and nudged her gently. Spottedpaw opened her eyes and looked up at Featherwhisker. "Good morning" she mewed. "Good morning" he replied. Her belly rumbled as she saw the dawn patrol return with prey. "May I go eat?" she asked Featherwhisker. "That is why I woke you. Tonight were going to the moonstone and you need to eat to keep your strength up" Featherwhisker responded. Spottedpaw raced out the medicine cat den to the prey pile. She choose herself a juicy vole. Her fangs took a chunk out and soon she was gobbling down her prey. "Whoa take it easy your prey is not going anywhere" Spottedpaw turned her head to see Lionheart. "Oh ya" she giggled. She finished her prey then returned to Featherwhisker

The sky began to darken as the final patrol of the day set off into the forest. "Time to go" Featherwhisker meowed. Spottedpaw nodded and got to her paws. The two set off into the forest. The crunching of leafs sounded after every paw step they took. They approached the Thunderpath. "When I say go you follow after me understand?" Featherwhiskers tone got serious. She nodded in understanding. A monster zoomed by then the path was clear. "Now!" Featherwhisker shouted. The two swiftly darted across the Thunderpath. The made it to the other side just in time. Spottedpaw let out deep breathes as they continued down the path. They climbed the rocky slope and Spottedpaw gazed across the land. "I can see everything!" she exclaimed.

"Come now Spottedpaw lets not keep the others waiting" Spottedpaw turned to face her mentor and then they made there way into the cave. The moonstone shined a bright light as they entered the cave. The other medicine cats were there. "Sorry were late" Featherwhisker sat by the others. "Before we start I have something to do" Featherwhisker face Spottedpaw. "I, Featherwhisker of thunderclan, Believe that this apprentice is ready to become a full medicine cat" Spottedpaw's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open. Featherwhisker smiled as he went on, "She has trained hard in the way of a medicine cat and I hope Starclan agrees. From this day forward I give you your full medicine cat name, Spottedleaf" Spottedleaf got to her paws and touched noses with her mentor. The other medicine cats gathered cheered for her. It was time to speak with Starclan. Excitement filled Spottedleaf as she pressed her nose against the glowing crystal. My first time talking to Starclan as a full medicine cat!

Her eyes opened. She saw the bright stars shining in the sky. A cat approached her. She couldn't tell who it was because of his size. "Hello Spottedleaf" the cat spoke. Spottedleaf suddenly recognized the cat. It was Pinekit. "Pinekit! You look better" she stared at the kit. "How are my mother and father" his eyes meet hers. "They're still grieving, but they're getting on with there duties. Your sister misses you dearly" she stared at the kit. "Im glad there ok" he squeaked. "Do you have anything to tell me?" she tilted her head. "Not me but her" Suddenly Pinekit moved away revealing another cat. She was a blue-grey she cat. "Bluefur?" Spottedleaf stared in shock. Bluefur nodded. "Spottedleaf I bring this message to you. There will be new dangers rising in the forest, and Thunderclan alone wont be able to battle this threat. A new cat will soon enter the forest. This cat will help Thunderclan… or destroy it" she finished her prophecy. Suddenly the ground started to fade. Soon Starclan had faded away.

Spottedleaf opened her eyes and sat up. Featherwhisker woke and looked up. "Ready to go to camp?" He meowed. Spottedleaf nodded. Camp is were she needed to be


	7. Thunderclan vs Shadowclan

The sun rose high into the sky. Sunlight shined through Thistlestar's den. He stretched out his arms and padded out of his den. He saw Tigerclaw and approached him. "Today is the day we teach Shadowclan to lay off our territory. I want you to gather up the warriors." Tigerclaw nodded. "What about the apprentices?" he questioned. Thistlestar shook his head, "There don't have enough training yet." Tigerclaw nodded again. Thistlestar disappeared. Tigerclaw picked up a rabbit and carried it over to Goldenflower. She was pregnant with his kits and she would need her strength for when the time came for her to give birth. He dropped the rabbit at her paws and lapped her ear. "Were going to battle Shadowclan today." Goldenflower had concern in her eyes then it faded. "Be careful out there" she lapped his cheek and purred. "I will."

The warriors waited at the entrance to camp. Thistlestar padded to the front of the patrol. Thistlestar led the cats through there territory when Thistlestar stopped. He turned to face the patrol. "Were going to sneak up on them then ambush them" he yowled loud so every cat could hear him. Thistlestar led the cats into the bushes. They traveled to Shadowclan territory. "Climb the trees. We can jump down on them" Thistlestar informed the patrol. One by one the Thunderclan cats scrambled up the tree. Thistlestar peered down and saw a passing border patrol. They quickly turned back and started to head for there camp. They smelled the scent of Thunderclan.

Cedarstar sat on the highrock and looked out to the Shadowclan cats. The border patrol rushed into camp. "Cedarstar there is the heavy smell of Thunderclan in our territory" Raggedpelt exclaimed. "I knew Thistlestar couldn't help himself," Cedarstar snarled. "If he wants a fight then he can have one!" Cedarstar yowled. Cats gathered around ready to battle Thunderclan. Brokenpaw padded up next to his father, Raggedpelt.

Brokenpaw pictured a Thunderclan cat under his claws. Thunderclan will regret messing with Shadowclan. The Shadowclan cats raced off. Raggedpelt led them to the tree smelling of Thunderclan. "Alright Thistlestar you want a fight come get it!" Cedarstar yowled. "Thunderclan attack!"

A wave of Thunderclan cats leaped out of the tree and the battle was on. Brokenpaw unsheathed his claws and lunged at a Thunderclan tom. Brokenpaw slashed the tom's flank and bites his tail. The tom shook him off and raked his claws down Brokenpaw's pelt. Brokenpaw swung his claws upward and smashed his claws into the toms chin. Brokenpaw slid under the tom and ripped his claws against his stomach. The tom ran. Brokenpaw chased after the tom.

Tigerclaw leaped onto Raggedpelt and raked his claws down his spine. Raggedpelt shook him off and nipped his neck. Tigerclaw yowled in agony and slashed his claws across Raggedpelt's face. Raggedpelt rammed him to the ground and clawed his belly. Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Raggedpelt's neck and flung him across the ground. Tigerclaw pinned him down, but a she-cat caught him off balance and Tigerclaw flew into a tree. Tigerclaw snarled and flung himself at the she-cat.

Thistlestar flipped Cedarstar off his feet and slashed his belly. Thistlestar pinned him down. "Snowfur never deserved this. You're the reason she is dead!" Thistlestar snarled. "Its time I avenge her." Thistlestar unsheathed his claws deep into Cedarstar's throat. Blood welled from his neck and Thistlestar's claws turned dark red with blood. He pulled his claws out of Cedarstar's neck and looked down at him. Cedarstar gasped for breath then broke out into a horrible spasm. "Cedarstar!" Raggedpelt yowled. Raggedpelt raced up to Cedarstar's dead body. "You killer!" he snarled. Raggedpelt lifted his head into the air and shouted, "Shadowclan to camp!"

The cats started to flee. Raggedpelt peered over and saw his son standing over a dead body. "Looks like we both lost something" Raggedpelt pointed his tail to the limp body. "Fuzzypelt!" Robinwing rushed up to her dead mate. Raggedpelt lashed his tail and carries Cedarstar's dead body. "Thunderclan to camp!"

That night Shadowclan had sat vigil for there fallen leader. "You will always be remembered Cedarstar, Thunderclan wont go unpunished." Raggedpelt looked to silverpelt with hope that Cedarstar was watching down on them.

Ravenpaw and Dustpaw looked at their dead father. They were heart broken and wanted Shadowclan to pay for what they have done. "Those flea-bags I will shred them!" Dustpaw snarled in rage. "Foolish apprentice you aren't strong enough to take them on" Thistlestar sneered. "Has that ever stopped anyone?" Dustpaw meet his gaze. Shocked gasps rose from the cats gathered. No one had dared talk to Thistlestar like that. Thistlestar smirked. "I like your attitude I expect great things from you." Dustpaw looked at him in shock then sat back down by his brother. Thistlestar leaped onto highrock and disappeared into his den.


	8. Rusty

Spottedleaf twitched in her sleep. She was dreaming, or so she thought. She was being chased by dark shadows. She ran swiftly down the path when she suddenly came to a stop. Trees blocked her path and she had no were to go. She curled up against the tree in fear, as the shadows got closer. Suddenly a bright fire went off. The fire surrounded its self around Spottedleaf. "Fire alone can save the clan," a voice whispered in the sky. Spottedleaf shot up in her nest and let her fur settle down. "You alright Spottedleaf?" Featherwhisker padded into the den. "I think I had a prophecy."

Rusty woke up and stretched his legs. He leaped off the sofa he had been sleeping on and padded through the flap on the door. The bright sunny sky shined. Rusty purred as he felt sunlight hit his pelt. Rusty leaped on the fence and searched for his friend smudge. He must be inside he thought. Rusty turned his gaze to the forest. His father told him stories of the wild cats that lived in the forest. Rusty knew he wouldn't fit in, but at the same time wanted to wander into the forest and find out the truth himself. One day he thought

Thistlestar stared at Spottedleaf in disbelief. "Fire? How can that save us?" Spottedleaf shook her head. "I think it means a cat." Thistlestar narrowed his eyes. "A cat you say? Well Redtail's pelt could match a fire" he responded. "No he looks more like a fox. But when I have been looking for herbs I have noticed a Kittypet with a pelt as orange as a flame" Thistlestar nearly choked. "A Kittypet! Have you gone mad?" Thistlestar yowled. "No I have not gone mad. We have to accept our possibilities. And what if it is him? It did say he would save the clan, and if he turned out to be the right cat the clan would thank you and respect you more." That made Thistlestar smile. Respect and thanks is what he loved the most. "Very well show me this Kittypet you speak of."

Rusty sat on the fence and continued to look at the forest. Suddenly a movement caught his eye. A mouse passed by and settled down on the ground. Rusty had never tasted or hunted forest prey before. Rusty jumped off the fence and landed on the mouse. The weight of his paws broke its spine. Rusty sniffed the mouse and was about to taste it when suddenly he heard a yowl. A Shadowclan apprentice stood there with its mentor. "Go take back your prey and teach the Kittypet a lesson" the warrior sneered. The apprentice ran at Rusty. The apprentice slashed his flanks and bit his throat. Rusty yowled and fell onto the ground. The apprentice raked his claws down Rusty's stomach. Rusty struggled to break free from his grasp until another yowl went off. "Save the Kittypet!"

Thistlestar, Redtail, and Spottedleaf shot raced out of the bushes. Redtail lunged at the warrior while Thistlestar dragged the apprentice off of Rusty. Rusty's vision went blurry and then he went unconscious. "Thistlestar protecting a kittypet? How weak" the Shadowclan warrior spat. Thistlestar lunged at the warrior while Redtail battled the Apprentice. Thistlestar slashed his claws across the toms face, and then he slid under and ripped his claws down the tom's stomach. The tom bit Thistlestar's neck and flung him across the floor. Thistlestar heard barking coming from the third house around the area.

"Come catch me scum!" Thistlestar raced down to the house. The Shadowclan warrior chased after him. Thistlestar stood in front of the fence. The tom charged at him, but Thistlestar moved out of the way. The tom burst through the fence and froze when he saw the dogs. The warrior yowled in agony as the dogs dragged him away. The apprentice ran after his mentor and raced under the hole.

Thistlestar padded up to them. "Come on lets get him to camp and treat those wounds" Thistlestar meowed. Spottedleaf nodded and carried Rusty into the forest. Thistlestar perked his ears. One final yowl went off then dead silence.

Raggedstar sat on highrock. It had been a while since one of his warriors had taken out his apprentice. His son, now Brokentail, padded by. "Brokentail!" he yowled. Brokentail approached him. "One of our warriors took out his apprentice and hasn't returned. Could you go look for him?" Brokentail nodded. He raced out of camp and scented the air. He picked up a Shadowclan Scent and followed it all the way to a tooleg nest. He smelled the stench of Thunderclan and blood. He poked his head through the hole in the fence and saw two limp bodies. He crawled inside and saw the two bodies. He saw two dogs sleeping by a tree in the yard. That's when Brokentail realized what happened. Thunderclan had feed them to dogs.


	9. The flame unites

Brokentail padded through the brambles of camp with the two bodies in his jaws. Raggedstar leaped off highrock and cats gathered around Brokentail. "What happened?" Raggedstar questioned him. "I found them trapped in a tooleg nest. By the time I reached them I saw they were already dead, killed by dogs. I found Thunderclan stench on there bodies." Raggedstar snarled. "Thunderclan fed our warriors to dogs! Those flea-pelts will pay for there murderous actions," Raggedstar declared. The Shadowclan cats yowled in agreement. "Its time to put them in their place."

Rusty woke up in a strange place. His body rested on a soft pile of moss. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stood over him. "You were hurt pretty badly so we brought you here to treat your wounds" the she cat meowed. "Where am I?" Rusty asked. "Your in Thunderclan camp" she replied. "Are you those wild cats my father told me stories of?" he asked. "Well I don't know what stories your father told, but yes were one of the groups of wild cats living in the forest." Rusty was amazed. He had dreamed of coming into the forest and now he was in a camp full of wild cats! "You need to rest so your wounds can heal properly," Spottedleaf informed him. Rusty nodded and drifted into sleep.

"A kitty pet save us!? Are you mouse brained!" Tigerclaw hissed. "It's a sign from Starclan. If it will help my clan then I will accept it" Thistlestar replied. "But he is a kitty pet! Don't you remember Pinestar?" Tigerclaw replied. "Pinestar was a traitor to his clan but that's in the past. We have to accept that Tigerclaw. If we leave ourselves on the past then we will never achieve our future." Tigerclaw sighed. "I guess your right, but it will take a few moons before I get used to him" Tigerclaw grumbled. Thistlestar padded out of his den.

"How is he doing?" Thistlestar approached Spottedleaf. "He is resting. Once he wakes he should be fine," she replied. "Good." Thistlestar padded off. Suddenly Redtail raced into camp. "Shadowclan is attacking!" Before Thistlestar could reply a heard of Shadowclan cats rushed into camp. Thistlestar unsheathed his claws and leaped into battle.

Tigerclaw faced the warrior, Brokentail. Tigerclaw leaped off his paws and lashed his claws across his flank. Brokentail shoved his hind legs into Tigerclaw's face knocking him off his paws. Tigerclaw rolled under him and raked his claws down his stomach. Brokentail leaped out of the way and snapped his jaws around Tigerclaw's tail. He tugged Tigerclaw's tail and flung him across the floor. Brokentail swung his claws at Tigerclaw's face, but he quickly smashed his claws into his leg knocking him to the floor. Tigerclaw sunk his teeth into Brokentail's neck. Brokentail shoved his paws into Tigerclaw's stomach and shoved him off. The two faced each other and snarled in fury.

Rusty blinked his eyes open. The sound of screeching cats filled his ears. Rusty peered his head out of the den and saw fighting cats in every part of camp. A yowl went off and Rusty saw a gray tom pinned down by another cat. Rusty recognized the cat that had defended him. Rusty charged at the ragged fur tom and knocked him off of Thistlestar. "A kittypet? Don't make me laugh" Raggedstar sneered. Three other warriors crowded around Rusty. The first one, a she cat, flung her self at Rusty. Rusty leaped out of the way as the she cat landed. He lashed his claws across the she-cats face. The she-cat bit his back and shook him. Rusty jabbed his hind leg into her face hard. The she-cat fell backwards. Rusty quickly slashed her belly sending blood onto the floor. The next warrior, a tom, rammed Rusty to the floor and ripped his claws across his chest. Rusty snapped his jaws around the tom's neck and flung him off. He rolled under the tom and sank his claws into his stomach. The tom pulled him off. Rusty swung his claws across the toms nose.

The tom's blood dripped onto the ground. The third warrior leapepd at Rusty. He moved out of the way and watched the third warrior collide with the second. "Your letting a kitty pet beat you!" Raggedstar snarled. Thistlestar leaped onto Raggedstar's back and sank his claws deep into his spine. Raggedstar yowled and shook him off. Thistlestar chased him off. "Shadowclan retreat!" Raggedstar yowled. One-by-one the warriors fled from camp. Thistlestar stared at Rusty. "How did you do that?" he asked. He shrugged, "I just felt it." Thistlestar smirked. "This is no kittypet, this is a warrior."


	10. Sandpaw's fury

Thistlestar leaped onto highrock and called for a clan meeting. "Cats of Thunderclan today we faced another fierce battle. A battle that almost cost me a life if it werent for him." he turned his gaze to Rusty. "This cat used to be a house cat but today he proved himself a true wild cat. he fought bravely and saved me from a group of Shadowclan cats. This cat is no house cat, but a warrior!" All eyes turned to Rusty. there were mummers and cats shifted their eyes side to side looking at each other. Redtail rose to his paws. "This cat, like it or not, saved our leader. Sure he does not share clan blood but that doesn't matter. Im not sure why he is here but i trust Thistlestar's choice to bring him here. This cat should be one of us." Thistlestar smiled gratefully. "Redtail is a loyal warrior, are the rest of the clan as loyal as him?" he gazed all around camp. Cats started to join in and agree with Redtail. "Good. my reasons for bringing this cat in does not concern any of you just yet but for now lets accept him in the clan as a new warrior."

Suddenly Sandpaw rose to her feet. "That is unfair! he is a kittypet with no training and you expect him to be a warrior before me? a clan born cat? thats fox dung!" she spat. Loud gasps filled the clearing. Thistlestar glared coldly at her. "You dare challenge your leader?" he scowled. "I do" she replied. He leaped off highrock and faced her for a minute before continuing. "Your right he does need some training. a moon will do." Sandpaw growled. "A moon! we apprentices have to train longer then that and your giving him a moon!" she shouted angered. Thistlestar turned to Rusty. "Go on now. show her what you can do."

Rusty looked at Sandpaw as she unsheathed her claws. "I..I cant fight her its not the right thing to do." Thistlestar put his tail against Sandpaw's muzzle. "You see he will not fight you because he is truly loyal to his fellow clan members. You could learn from him pesky apprentice" he retorted. Sandpaw bit down on Thistlestar's tail. He roared in fury and slashed his claws across her face sending her flying across the ground. He pinned her down and breathed hard on her face. "Attacking your leader? no. you had your chance to redeem yourself but you failed. Pinekit was better then you!" Thistlestar hissed. "Thats not true.." she choked back her tears remembering her brothers death. "You are exiled. leave!"

He released Sandpaw and looked at her menacingly. She heasited before running to the camp entrance. "Sandpaw wait!" Brindleface leaped to her paws and began to chase her when she looked back to her mate. "Thats your daughter running away and all your doing is sitting?" Redtail faced her. "She betrayed Thistlestar, she is a traitor to her clan." Brindleface looked shocked. "Thats your only daughter and you dont even care that she has been banished! you sick fox dung flea pelt!" she yowled. Everyone looked at them now. "Im loyal to my clan unlike you. if you cant accept my choice then i don't deserve to be your mate. Its over Brindleface, im done with you!" he stormed away to the warriors den. Tears ran down her face as she ran after Sandpaw. Rusty sat there quietly feeling guilty. he had just wrecked a family apart. was he really welcomed here?


	11. Riverclan

Three moons had passed since Rusty had joined Thunderclan. He now took on the name Fireheart and served his clan the best he could. Sandpaw hadn't turned up and Fireheart felt terrible. Redtail had completely ignored Brindleface after what had happened. Fireheart wished that he didn't have to cause this much chaos.

The next morning Fireheart woke up and climbed out of the warriors den. Redtail assigned Fireheart to his hunting patrol. Fireheart agreed and followed the group outside the camp. He padded around the forest in search of prey. He sniffed the air and he picked up mouse scent mixed in with the smell of fish. Rusty was confused and followed the scent. The scent was coming from the river and he could see some cats. Rusty hid behind a tree and watched.

After Sandpaw left Thunderclan, Riverclan took her in and there she had a new set of training skills. She was supposed to be given her warrior name today. The other cats by her at the lake were Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mossflower. "I can't believe your going to be a warrior today! You get to be in the same den as us!" Mossflower purred. "I know, it's going to be great. Riverclan is better then those kittypet Thunderclanners" Sandpaw remarked.

Mistyfoot sighed, "I don't feel comfortable talking about other clans behind there back." Sandpaw looked at her, "Alright fine." Stonefur flicked his tail and traveled back to camp, leaving the three.

Fireheart quickly padded back to the group. Redtail saw him, "Couldn't catch anything?" Fireheart shook his head. "But I learned something.."

The patrol returned to camp and went to Thistlestar's den. A little kit watched them. "Bramblekit? What are you doing?" a squeak sounded behind him. "Just watching camp" Bramblekit meowed. Tawnykit, his sister, nodded. She sat beside her brother and nuzzled his shoulder. Tigerclaw returned from the border patrol and padded over to his kits. "Daddy!" Bramblekit meowed. Tigerstar nuzzled his kits. He padded inside to his mate, Goldenflower. "Hello my dear" he purred and lapped her ear. Goldenflower purred, "Hello Tigerclaw."

Thistleclaw growled at the news. "We need to pay Riverclan a visit." He padded outside. He announced the news to his fellow clan members. "Riverclan is taking in Thunderclan cats, who knows what secrets they could know! If Riverclan can't control themselves, then we'll make them!" Thistleclaw snarled. "We will attack soon."

"Daddy, I want to fight!" Bramblekit meowed. Tigerclaw shook his head, "You're still a young kit, but soon you'll be ready." Bramblekit sighed, "Ok daddy." Tawnykit yawned and climbed into Goldenflower's nest and slept beside her. Goldenflower wrapped her tail around Tawnykit. Bramblekit yawned and crawled in beside Tawnykit.

Sandstorm stood outside the warriors den. She had gotten her name and knew she had to wait and watch camp this night like all new warriors do. She felt like someone was watching her by the river today. She sighed and watched camp.


End file.
